La preuve par six
by Tommaso
Summary: Cinq fois où Sherlock a embrassé Lestrade... et une fois où Lestrade a embrassé Sherlock. / Fiction slash, légèrement angst. Pré-Study in pink et post-Reichenbach.


Voici une histoire qui me tenait trop à cœur pour être réduit 221 mots. Elle ne nécessitait pas non plus une fiction à chapitre. J'ai coupé la poire en deux pour en faire une histoire au format "5 + 1".

Voici donc, "Cinq fois où Sherlock a embrassé Lestrade... et une fois où Lestrade a embrassé Sherlock."

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**"Cinq fois où Sherlock a embrassé Lestrade...**

**1.**

Bien sûr, il avait vécu des choses pires que celle-ci. Il avait vu des membres arrachés par des bombes dissimulées dans des boîtes aux lettres, assisté impuissant à des échanges de tir mortels, mis les pieds dans des appartements où l'odeur d'alcool et de décomposition suintait des murs. Si cela ne l'impressionnait plus, il ne s'y était jamais habitué pour autant. Selon les jours, il s'en félicitait ou le regrettait.

Pour une raison inconnue, rien ne l'avait jamais autant chamboulé que les évènements de cette nuitée de garde. Les images repassaient en boucle devant ses yeux. Ce garçon, face contre terre, le visage tuméfié et le nez en sang n'était pas le premier qu'ils ramassaient dans une ruelle infâme et nauséabonde. La peau blafarde, lézardée de veines percées et gonflées soulignaient les traits durs et atypiques du jeune homme. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard des grands yeux clairs qui avaient accrochés les siens, douloureusement résignés.

Lorsque le corps malingre s'était redressé dans une convulsion, Greg l'avait soutenu jusqu'à ce que la quinte de toux s'estompe. Les doigts osseux du garçon s'étaient alors recroquevillés dans son dos, emprisonnant le tissu marine de son uniforme. Unis de la sorte, Lestrade était bien incapable de dire si les tremblements qui les agitaient provenaient de lui ou du jeune homme.

Il entendit indistinctement sa collègue entamer une communication, réclamant une ambulance au croisement de deux ruelles de Brick Lane. Un vrai labyrinthe. Dans le meilleur de cas, les secours seraient sur place dans un quart d'heure. Il fallait encore que le gamin tienne jusque là.

Greg sentit la tête de cet inconnu, à moitié conscient, retomber contre son épaule. Au même instant, une sensation curieuse naquit au niveau de sa nuque. Du sang, visqueux et chaud, mais pas seulement. Il était catégorique : les lèvres tièdes du garçon s'étaient belles et bien posées contre son cou. Un geste furtif, intime dont Lestrade n'identifiait pas le sens mais mesurait toutes les conséquences.

- Je ne te lâche pas. Accroche-toi.

**2.**

- Je n'ai reçu aucun appel depuis des jours.  
- Cela ne veut pas dire que je t'ignore, Sherlock.

L'auteur de la dernière phrase, Lestrade, se tenait à bonne distance de son interlocuteur. Détaillant d'un œil aiguisé son visiteur nocturne, il ressentit un mélange d'agacement et d'inquiétude en constatant les sueurs et les tremblements de la main du jeune homme.

- J'ai besoin de ce job ! Tu ne comprends rien !

Il avait raison. S'il existait bien une énigme insoluble pour Lestrade, Sherlock était celle-là. Il ne comprenait ni son parcours, ni sa personnalité et encore moins ses obsessions. Il était peut-être idiot. Après tout, ce garçon lui répétait assez souvent pour qu'il finisse par y croire pour de bon. Il n'était qu'un imbécile désœuvré, embarqué dans une histoire périlleuse et qui se laissait volontiers mordre la main qu'il tendait.

- Malheureusement, cela ne dépend pas que de moi. Et tu ne fais rien pour m'aider non plus.

Nerveux, Sherlock décrivait des allers et retours entre les meubles, se rongeant les ongles quand il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour déverser son fiel sur Scotland Yard, la nation entière ou Lestrade.

- Ces abrutis ne veulent pas de moi parce que je suis-  
- Commence par les appeler autrement. Ce serait un bon début.

Saisissant le jeune homme par les épaules, Greg parvint à le stopper dans sa déambulation sans fin.

- Je veux t'aider mais j'ai besoin que tu m'aides en retour, entendu ?

Sherlock acquiesça, déglutissant difficilement. Son regard ne croisa jamais celui de Lestrade et continua d'analyser la pièce jusqu'au moindre bibelot, jusqu'à la moindre fenêtre. Renonçant à l'idée d'obtenir toute l'attention de son cadet, Greg reprit calmement son discours :

- Je ferais tout pour t'obtenir ce job. Mais j'ai une condition.

Les deux yeux clairs, injectés de sang, s'attardèrent enfin sur lui. Était-ce de la peur ou de la colère qu'il y lisait ? Sherlock interrompit ses pensées.

- Je suis prêt à tout.  
- Bien… Bien. Tu vois quand tu veux, reprit doucement Lestrade.

Son cerveau devait s'être court-circuité. Quelque soit l'explication de cette amnésie, il ne comprit pas ce que la bouche humide du jeune homme faisait contre la sienne. Il tressaillit en sentant deux mains s'affairer sur la boucle de sa ceinture et la défaire en moins de quelques secondes. Regagnant un peu de contenance, Lestrade repoussa violemment Sherlock. Basculant par-dessus le fauteuil du salon, celui-ci lui fit les yeux ronds.

- Sherlock ! Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que-  
- Le job. La condition-

Si les récents évènements ne l'avaient pas autant retourné, Lestrade l'aurait probablement serré dans ses bras. Cette démonstration lui en apprenait plus sur le passé du garçon que toutes les conversations qu'il avait tenté d'initier avec lui. Quant à Greg, il se sentit plus méprisable que jamais. Qu'est-ce que cet as de la déduction avait bien pu lire en lui pour motiver un acte pareil ?

- Jamais. Jamais, je ne te demanderais ça.

Apaisé, Sherlock se recroquevilla dans le fauteuil, le visage tourné vers Lestrade.  
- J'ai besoin de ce boulot. Et pour ça, j'ai besoin de toi.  
- Et je serai à tes côtés. A la condition que tu restes clean. Je ne te demande rien de plus.

Sherlock releva la tête, adressant un regard lourd de sens à son hôte et lui offrant des remerciements silencieux. Cette nuit-là, Greg ne parvint jamais à trouver le sommeil.

**3.**

C'était donc ainsi que tout se terminait, dans les eaux glaciales et putrides de la Tamise ? Greg renonça à se débattre, s'enfonçant dans le fleuve à une vitesse contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Il était peut-être trop tard pour regretter d'avoir séché les cours de natation à l'école. Ses poumons le brulèrent jusqu'à l'obliger à inspirer, s'inondant par la même occasion. Ses muscles pouvaient bien se contracter en des crampes douloureuses : il se noyait et n'y pouvait plus rien. Fermant les yeux, il espérait au moins que le criminel avait été interpellé avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Professionnel jusqu'au bout.

- Ouvrez les yeux, incapable !

Les boucles et les vêtements dégoulinants, Sherlock lutta pour hisser d'un bras le corps inanimé de Lestrade. Le jetant rageusement sur la berge bétonnée, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se dressa au-dessus de lui, giflant à plusieurs reprises le rescapé des flots.

Inclinant la tête de l'inspecteur inconscient, il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne, gonflant le torse jusque là immobile. Il répéta le même geste avant de croiser ses mains à hauteur du coeur et d'appuyer frénétiquement. _Une, deux, trois-_

L'inspecteur ne revenait toujours pas à lui. _Vingt-sept, vingt-huit, vingt-neuf_- Il ignorait d'ailleurs probablement tout des insultes que lui assénait Sherlock au rythme de ses massages. _Une, deux inspirations_. Sherlock se maudit : c'était de l'eau, et rien de que l'eau qui dévalait son visage. _Onze, douze, treize_- Il admit sa faiblesse : c'était bien des larmes. Mais de colère, et rien que ça. _Vingt, vingt-et-un, vingt-deux_-

Ses lèvres hermétiquement collées contre les siennes, Sherlock renonça à voir une fois de plus le corps demeurer immobile. Les poings fermés, il les abattit rageusement sur le torse de Lestrade, frappant jusqu'à ce que ses dernières forces l'abandonnent. Déjouant le sort, le corps répondit à l'un des coups et reprit subitement vie. Basculant sur le côté, Lestrade toussa à plusieurs reprises, crachant avec difficulté l'eau qui avait bien failli lui faire passer l'arme à gauche.

La respiration erratique, Greg adressa un regard défiant à son comparse. _Ne me refais jamais plus ça, _songea Sherlock, les membres tremblants.

- On a perdu la trace du suspect. De ta faute. Une brique ne coulerait pas aussi vite.

Habitué aux invectives du jeune homme, Lestrade avait espéré bénéficier d'un peu d'indulgence dans un tel contexte. Prenant une nouvelle bouffée d'air, il articula quelques syllabes d'une voix enrouée et inégale.

- Va te faire voir.

**4.**

- J'ai récupéré ceci à la morgue. Je me suis dit que vous aimeriez sûrement heu… l'avoir en votre possession.

Désignant le manteau qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, Molly le tendit en direction de Sherlock. L'étoffe noire et épaisse était tâchée de faux sang à hauteur du col et des manches. Cela ne le dissuada pas pour autant de l'enfiler, retrouvant la sensation familière du lin et de la laine tressée sur sa peau.

Il était officiellement décédé depuis trois jours, seize heures et vingt-quatre minutes. Maintenu à l'écart de l'agitation suscitée par son suicide, Sherlock éprouvait quelques difficultés à évaluer les répercussions de son geste. Bien sûr, John et Mrs Hudson devaient être dévastés. Sherlock, lui, était contraint de s'habituer à cette nouvelle existence. De n'être à la fois plus là mais là quand même.

Son plan était plus incertain qu'il voulait bien l'admettre. Simuler sa mort, d'un aspect purement pratique, était une tâche aisée. Encaisser les conséquences s'avérait en revanche plus difficile qu'il ne l'imaginait. Il gardait constamment une impression angoissante d'irréalité. A plusieurs reprises, il s'était attendu à ouvrir les yeux sur le plafond du 221b Baker Street ou celui de l'hôpital. Ou de la morgue. Cette histoire apparaissait définitivement trop grotesque pour être vraie. Trop injuste, aussi.

Ceux qui aiment finissent toujours par souffrir. En dépit de ses bravades et de ses discours, il était bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence : il ne faisait pas figure d'exception. La route serait longue et compliquée : il n'avait aucune idée de l'étendue du réseau Moriarty. Aucun nom, aucun indice. Pas la moindre information pour débuter son enquête.

Le col relevé contre ses pommettes, Sherlock plongea les mains dans ses poches. Hésitant, il en extirpa un document épais et plastifié. La carte de police de Lestrade. Il ne l'avait pourtant pas subtilisée lors de leur dernière entrevue. Comment avait-elle pu atterrir dans sa poche ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique solution à cette énigme. Lestrade lui-même l'avait glissée dans son manteau sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Dans quel but ?

_Faciliter ma fuite, évidemment. _

Ce devait être la dix-huitième ou dix-neuvième carte qu'il comptait en sa possession. Toutes les autres l'attendaient sagement, à l'abri, derrière le miroir de la cheminée de l'appartement. Elles comptaient toutes des photographies différentes, des cheveux plus ou moins gris, des cernes plus ou moins violacées. Celle-ci était légèrement différente. Lestrade y esquissait un sourire discret, à peine perceptible pour qui ne le connaissait pas.

Ce bon vieux Lestrade ne méritait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il ne méritait pas le quart de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir depuis sept ans. La tempête médiatique ne l'épargnerait pas. John ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais d'avoir douté de lui. Au-delà de ça, le principal ennemi de Lestrade ces prochains jours ne serait personne d'autre que lui-même. Il ressentait sa culpabilité jusqu'ici.

Maculée de faux-sang dans le coin supérieur gauche, la carte fut bientôt nettoyée du revers d'un doigt par Sherlock. Effleurant longuement le carton plastifié, il s'arrêta à hauteur du visage de la photographie. Après avoir balayé l'énigmatique sourire, il porta son pouce à ses lèvres.

Le travail qu'il devrait bientôt abattre était colossal, difficile et dangereux. Il se sentit néanmoins plus confiant en songeant à ceux qui l'attendaient à l'arrivée. Mrs Hudson. John. Lestrade.

Ceux qui aiment finissent toujours par souffrir.

Mais ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort.

**5.**

Cela devait se produire un jour ou l'autre. Sherlock avait toujours espéré le voir se faufiler entre les mailles du filet. Ses espoirs n'avaient rien changé à l'issue de cette course poursuite : Lestrade était bel et bien allongé dans une chambre d'hôpital trop sinistre et trop calme pour lui.

Dernièrement, les reflexes déjà limités du policier s'étaient émoussés, ruinés par l'alcoolisme dans lequel il avait sombré. Sherlock n'avait besoin d'aucune petite voix pour déduire que son suicide et le deuil n'étaient pas étranger au naufrage du frais cinquantenaire. Il n'avait pas non plus eu besoin de qui que ce soit pour franchir les contrôles de sécurité de l'hôpital et parvenir au chevet du blessé. _Pronostic réservé, sérieusement ? La voilà ta stratégie pour me faire payer cette supercherie ? _

Les rôles avaient autrefois été inversés. Il avait alors été celui qui tenait son entourage en haleine. Mère, Mycroft. Et ce jeune policier qui l'avait ramassé dans une ruelle glauque puis l'avait veillé durant ses heures de repos, sans que personne ne lui demande quoique ce soit. Drôle de commencement. Et les voilà pourtant, des années plus tard.

Dix minutes s'étaient déjà écoulées depuis son arrivée dans cette chambre. Le calcul était évident : il ne lui en restait que quatre avant le passage des infirmières de nuit. Cette constatation l'encouragea à s'approcher enfin du lit. _Ce n'est pas ta place. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est critique que c'est fini. _

Lestrade pouvait – devait – s'en sortir. Sherlock avait confiance : si il y avait une qualité qu'on ne pouvait remettre en cause, c'était bien la ténacité de cet homme. _Tu en as fait des efforts pour me remettre sur les bons rails. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant. _

Il se trouvait presque risible, constatant avec étonnement qu'il s'adressait à une personne inanimée. Par le biais de ses pensées, renchérissait son côté froid et cartésien. Au diable la science, ce dialogue à sens unique le soulageait de la rancœur et de la colère qu'il portait en lui depuis trop longtemps.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. Se penchant par-dessus le lit, Sherlock posa ses lèvres sur le front, seul carré de peau laissé accessible par le matériel médical. En se relevant, il ressentit le besoin de lui glisser quelques mots. A voix haute, cette fois.

- Ne pars pas là-bas. Je n'y suis pas.

* * *

**et une fois où Lestrade a embrassé Sherlock."**

**+1**

Lestrade avait été averti de la nouvelle dans l'après-midi. Sherlock n'avait pas eu le courage de le contacter personnellement et encore moins d'apparaître en personne devant lui. Quelque chose lui laissait redouter ces inévitables retrouvailles. Au moins aussi éprouvant, le face à face avec John l'avait étrangement moins angoissé. Peut-être parce que John avait toujours émis des doutes quant à cet interminable et étrange complot. Lestrade, lui, avait lâché prise. Ecrasé par les remords, Sherlock avait eu un aperçu de l'homme qu'il était devenu à l'hôpital. Il redoutait plus que tout le fruit de ses actes.

Les sirènes retentirent subitement dans Baker Street. La gorge nouée, Sherlock attendit la succession de bruits autrefois familiers : la porte d'entrée, les treize escaliers. Et enfin, la porte du séjour.

Lestrade était bel et bien là, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il comptait juste plus de rides que la dernière fois et plus un seul cheveu noir. Ses yeux le fixaient avec une intensité dont il ignorait la provenance : la colère ou le soulagement ?

- Sherlock-

- Vous étiez dans la ligne de mire du réseau de Moriarty. Je n'avais pas d'autres choix pour vous épargner. Vous- Nous sommes hors de danger-

Des lèvres posées sur les siennes le rendirent muet. Ce contact, fracassant et tendre à la fois, n'avait rien de ces baisers écœurants qu'il avait été contraint de partager autrefois dans des circonstances sinistres. Celui-là avait un autre sens. Celui d'un retour à la maison, d'un retour à la normale.

Greg pleurait à chaude larmes, les yeux clos. Ses mains le tenaient fermement à hauteur des épaules, l'étreignant contre lui. Quatre, cinq ans plus tôt, Sherlock l'aurait repoussé de l'autre côté de la pièce. Aujourd'hui, cette proximité lui convenait. _Elle le réconfortait. _

Lestrade, lui en vouloir ? Comment avait-il osé imaginer une telle issue ? Celui qui l'avait soutenu, sans répit, durant une décennie entière. L'homme qui l'avait rendu meilleur en dépit de leurs faiblesses respectives. Ce n'était pas concevable. Ce n'était même pas _logique_.

Rompant le baiser, Greg s'écarta de quelques centimètres, assez pour vérifier que ce visage était bien celui de cet homme qui lui avait tant manqué. Les joues humides s'étirèrent en un sourire tellement béat qu'il devait être douloureux.

Finalement, Sherlock brisa le silence par un murmure, une simple question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de ce baiser fait de larmes et de sourires. Un résumé habile et fidèle de l'histoire qu'ils partageaient.

- Depuis quand ?

- Depuis le début.


End file.
